Abisal
by Menelwen
Summary: El destino de uno de los tres silmarils es el océano, ¿Qué piensa y hace Ulmo al respecto? (One shot)


**Disclaimer: Este escrito participa en el 3er concurso de RDTMTolkien ~Emisarios~ (de Wattpad) dedicado a kangeli123 Todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen al profesor Tolkien.**

* * *

Eä no era sólo la tierra, las montañas, sus minerales, el fuego de los volcanes, la fuerza del viento o el brillo de las estrellas. Una porción considerable de ella, era agua. Ésta, en su propia lógica submarina, tenía en uno de sus innumerables rincones un lugar inexpugnable, Ekkaia, el hogar de Ulmo y tres Maiar que eran los únicos que entendían y dominaban ese espacio. Más cerca de Arda que de Valinior, Ulmo y los suyos siempre estaban al pendiente de los sucesos que allí ocurrían. Y por medio del mar y de los ríos que rodeaban toda Arda, observaban atentos, Ulmo en especial, el avanzar de las razas en tierra firme.

Ya mucho dolor y sacrificio había padecido el mundo, la guerra de la cólera había terminado. Y Ulmo creía que ya había hecho su parte ayudando a Elwing, portadora de un silmaril y de un noble propósito, habiéndola salvado de las aguas y transformándola en un ave. Sin embargo, la herida no podía cicatrizar, dos de los hijos de Fëanor, en un último y fatídico intento robaron los otros dos silmarils restantes, pero éstos les quemaron las manos. Maedheros, desesperado, se arrojó con uno a una grieta abrazante, y Maglor lanzó el que tenía al mar, para luego divagar sumido en la desesperanza y la locura por las orillas costeras.

Cuando la extraordinaria joya tocó la superficie del océano, Ulmo lo supo de inmediato, lo sintió como una punzada en el pecho, mas no experimentó temor, se debía al grito desesperado de quien lo arrojó. Él como amo y señor de las aguas podía sentir todo lo que tocaba su territorio, más allá de su forma material, podía ver lo que había en las cosas y los seres: en los tripulantes de los navíos, en los peces, algas y en la vida marina. Sabía cuando una madre lloraba a la orilla del océano por un hijo perdido, cuando un marinero abandonaba la fe, cuando un ave se aliviaba al encontrar descanso en un roquerío o cuando un niño experimentaba la dicha de darse cuenta que había aprendido a nadar. Desde el principio de todo, melodía de Eru lo bendijo con su sentido único, y esa era su principal manera de conocer lo que existía, de juzgar, condenar o amar.

El peculiar objeto cargaba con una historia sangrienta, pero al mismo tiempo, en las raíces de su origen estaba la luz de Valinior, un recuerdo de esos árboles tan peculiares creados por Yavanna, ahora inexistentes. Ya con el que hace tan poco, había traído Elwing, percibió todo eso, pero ahora tenía el tiempo y la soledad de analizarlo y observarlo. Sólo él y el silmaril, ahí en la profundidad. Contrario a lo que podría pensarse, el vala no sentía siquiera un atisbo de ambición o deseo de apropiarse de tal singular pieza, para Ulmo, las joyas más preciadas estaban hechas del nácar marino, aunque no le quitaba mérito al trabajo que tenía en frente lo sentía ajeno y sobre todo inentendible, mas sabía que al mismo tiempo era algo maravilloso. Jamás lo buscó y esta ya era la segunda vez que estaba en la presencia de uno. ¿Qué quería decirle Eru con esto? ¿Acaso tenía una fe tan ciega en él que ya dos de los tres habían llegado hasta sus dominios?

El brillo del elemento era tal, que a pesar de permanecer en una profundidad considerable, hacía ver como si la luz del sol en pleno día estuviese irradiando una gran área marina. Ulmo llegó a la conclusión de que aquellos inefables objetos siempre traerían desdicha, y consideró que probablemente, su complejidad y belleza eran tales que las leyes de lo conocido por los primeros y segundos hijos, incluso por los hijos de Äule, no eran suficientes para convivir en paz con ellos, parecía que siempre dividían, como había ocurrido con los eldar. E incluso Melkor había despertado su codicia a tal punto que Arda nunca sería la misma, incluido Valinior.

Si Eru por alguna razón, le estaba dando una señal de que era él el que tenía que hacerse cargo del futuro de uno de ellos, lo haría. Pues no subiría con él al Reino Bendecido, no se arriesgaría a que la desdicha también se tomase esa tierra sagrada, no otra vez.

Fue hasta la fosa más profunda, un espacio al que nadie llegaría, ni siquiera los maiar del mar, era un lugar oculto. Cavó aún más profundo y dejó ahí el silmaril, lo cubrió con la gran cantidad de arena que había removido y colocó encima una enorme roca, ningún poder que no fuese el de él o del propio Eru podrían moverla.

Con la oscuridad de vuelta en el abismo, no era alivio lo que Ulmo sentía. Pero ahí estaría esa joya, hasta que todo dejara de existir y los materiales que la formaban volviesen a su divino cause original.

Aunque, antes de eso, cuando Númenor se hundió siglos después, una fracción de la corteza que la constituía pasó a ser parte de la fosa, si bien no perforó al abismo, se unió a él. La geografía había cambiado para siempre. Lo único que pudo pensar Ulmo, en medio de la tristeza, fue que la desdicha volvía a algo parecido a su fuente, quizá era cierto, los silmarils atraían la desgracia, o por lo menos siempre estaban rodeados de ella, sin importar que tan hondo estuvieran.

* * *

 **Aclaración: Con esto no quiero decir que el silmaril provocase el hundimiento de Númenor, pues todos sabemos que las razones son otras, pero me pareció una buena referencia que los destinos tanto de esta isla como los de uno de los silmarils terminasen en el fondo del mar.**

 **Agradezco la oportunidad de escribir sobre esto, la verdad no lo había pensado hasta que vi los deseos de navidad de la autora a la cual me tocó regalarle un escrito (dentro de la comunidad tolkiendili de Wattpad RDTMTolkien). Disfruté mucho escribiendo este presente para ti kangeli123, espero que todos especialmente tú lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **¡Feliz navidad!**


End file.
